In many situations, a formal business or professional networking introduction, greeting, or friendly or flirtatious overt gesture from a stranger may be unwelcome, socially or culturally inappropriate, or simply awkward for either or both individuals involved. For example, initiating contact with another person is often difficult when it requires breaking away from one's own meeting, family gathering, or social conversation, or interrupting those of others. Thus, people often find themselves only wishing they had been able to reach out to the interesting individual they spotted when some obstacle prevented them from doing so. Aside from feeling a spark of attraction to the person, one may also notice outward signs of a common interest, such as a concert t-shirt or hat, an artist's paintbrush, a musical instrument, sports or recreational apparel or equipment, a camera, or a fashion accessory, to name but a few possibilities. A particular situation or location may also spark the desire to connect, such as when one is traveling alone and sees someone who looks like they know their way around, or just the opposite, someone who also seems to be unfamiliar with a place, who may be a good exploring companion.
A need therefore exists for a system and method of facilitating a spontaneous interpersonal interaction or bond between an individual and a stranger of interest, despite conventional obstacles.